Mega Sour Apple Ball
Mega Sour Apple Ball, or more commonly known as Lucy(Rushii), is a british candy gijinka in GDA. She was created by tumblr user sundaechii, and shares a blog with Watermelon Popsicle. Appearance. Green. Green everything. Green eyes, green tongue, green bandana around her neck, green medium long 'jagged' hair, green shirt with ripped sleeves, dark kaki green short shorts, and green elbow long- gloves with holes for her fingers. The only thing that isnt a shade of green is her beanie, a light white wrap with the british flag on the left side of it, marking her as a sweet of english origin. Personality Being a dessert literally almost completely made up of acid and sugar, Lucy is very energetic, and tends to chat a lot, a complete contrast to her closest friend Piku. She can often leave people in the dust with her ramblings and then spring it back on them just as quickly. She is also very cheerful, almost always smiling, and despite being a clutz and slightly scatterbrained, she tries her hardest to make others smile as well. Her most famous trait is her trying to pull off the 'gap moe' trope, sometimes with hilarious or embarassing results. But she laughs it all right off. Despite her 'genki cuckoolander girl' personality, she can actually be very motherly and caring when it's needed. If she is ever seriously angry though, something is terribly terribly wrong and you should run before you get clobbered. Backstory Lucy isn't really a special story, but having been created for daring people, she found herself being forced to be eaten for dares and for videos, and as such felt and feels a lot of physical pain from it. This causes her to sometimes fall to her knees clutching her abdomen, in which she usually covers up with a teary smile. She figures that, if she tasted a bit different, more people might like her, so she tried talking to her makers, but they refused. She had already been made, so it was too late. It was either keep being produced or disappear completely. So she continued on. One day, she met a little boy named Nico, who thought with complete positivity that she was yummy, even though his mouth swelled up a little with every candy he ate. Lucy became close to him, and he showed his friends excitedly the 'new lady who loves green and is a dessert'. One of these friends was a little one named Stella, who knew another person like her. Thus, Lucy and Watermelon Popsicle-chan became akin to siblings, until Nico and Stella both got into an accident and had to go to the hospital. They became seperated for a long while, and Lucy spent her time being eaten for dares and not out of enjoyment. Eventually, she came across the dessert anime city, and she was revitalized. But she never forgot Nico, and still spends time with him every now and then. Relationships Watermelon Popsicle-chan(past): Treated her like a little sister, spending time with her when nobody else could, and also teaching her how to maneuver properly. Watermelon Popsicle-chan(now): Is completely a child around her, leaving PIku to rope her in. They are basically mutual babysitters.